Godwing
by arusas9009
Summary: Sequal to my other four stories and the Silverwing trilogy.


1 Eclipse: Omar watched as the eclipse began. It was not full yet so they couldnt kill anything yet. Shade flew looking for Marina and Griffin. Omar found them pinned next to Miranda. Flying down he viciously killed there Vampyrum guards. He screeched like a lion and rammed as many enemys as they could. "Miranda!" he screeched as he saw a small hole open in the groud "Zotz is breaking the surface! Begin summining Nocturna! We need her against Zotz!" He heard laughter and shouting from the hole.  
"Hurry!" he screeched. As she began he guarded her from any Vampyrum. He freed all those around her and they all began to free others. Suddenly erupting thousands of bats flickering. They were the underworld diggers. Suddenly an enourmous red transparent bat with horns and yellow eyes rose from the hole. Zotz. "My lord! Oh now I am happy and we shall rule." said Goth. "Yes Goth. But I now I need a host. And you will do. I shall rule through you!" He flew into Goth. He collapsed. When Goth stirred he had a red aura around him. He rose and his eyes were red. "So Zotz was it worth it? You destroy the soul of your most loyal subject to rule?" He laughed. "First of all I would happily destroy his soul to rule. Second we share a body. We consult each other. Just as nocturna would do as well. If she was here." said Zotz. "Miranda!" he screeched. "Done!" And a green smoke entered the previously red clearing. In the circle Miranda made a transparent bat stood. Her wings had stars on them her nature apparently gentle. It was Nocturna. She turned to Zotz. "Well brother. Last time I saw you it was when you tried to kill me. Omar would you do me the honor of being my host?" she asked. "Of course. My uhhh..." I stammered. "Nocturna." She flew into him. I collapsed feeling power couarsing through him. He stood. "Zotz! It's time for you to be sealed in the underworld where you belong." I said. "We shall see Dear sister." Zotz hissed.  
2 Gods: Goth looked at Omar. He was conjuring some kind of energy shield. "Zotz? How?" he asked. "He has been taught."  
he heard in his head. "I shall help your combat until you learn to yourself." Goth felt his power being used by Zotz. His own shield formed. He looked at Omar and lunged. Omar sidestepped his rash descision and hit him in the back. Zotz roared through Goth. Whipping up he smacked Omar with his wing. Omar roared and smashed Goth down the hole. As he fell he screeched. "Start the sacrifices!" Goth said. He hit many rocks before he caught himself. "Goth!" Zotz roared in his head giving him a headache.  
"Go and destroy my sister and Omar! Then and only then will I allow you to eat Shade silverwings heart! Go!" Goth roared and shot up like a bullet. As he breeched the surface he saw only 20 were dead of there enemys. And there enemys were smart to knock out the Vampyrum instead of killing them. He looked and spotted Omars Iridecent green glows. He dove for another attack.  
3 Battle: Omar was knocking out his enemys easily. With a single touch he knocked out his enemys. His friends flew away to avoid there deaths. Few remained to fight there enemys. He was suddenly slammed in the back. Whipping around he saw Goth, his priest Curaco, his warrior Toarak, and Throbb. Goth laughed in an unearthly way. He realized Zotz was talking. "Oh my sister even this host cannot defeat me." He said. "I AM NOT NOCTURNA!" I roared and slammed into him. As I lifted my claw I was slammed. Pheonix was trying to dislodge me from Goth. Shaking her off he threw her down the tunnel. "Noooooo!" Goths voiced screeched.  
"Dont be distracted!" roared Zotz. He returned his focus to me. I lunged and sent him reeling through the air into a tree. He roared and flew up. He was going to summon his full power and destroy them all while the eclipse was full. Omar rose to meet his enemy. Summoning Nocturnas power he hit Zotz. He roared and shot it back. Omar growled and rammed into Zotz. They fought clawing biting and blasting. He knew he had to get Zotz back to the tunnel so he could seal him in. Grabbing Goth with both feet he began to fly to it. Goth struggled to fight back and escape his grasp. Halfway to the tunnel his Grip began to loosen and Goth as he struggled to fight back. He broke one wing free of Omars grasp using Nocturnas powers he managed to get it back in his claws.  
Zotz bit into Omars foot. Omar roared and released Zotz again. This time both wings. Zotz grabbed Omar and pulled HIM to the tunnel.  
Perfect. He struggled but not much. As they neared he flipped up gripping Goths wings with his own and pushing him with his feet.  
They hit the tunnel as they fell he used Nocturnas power to grip a very large rock. Flying off he dropped it on Goth. Goth turned back to attack him. Suddenly Hook slammed into him. Streak was right behind. "GO OMAR!" they both screeched. He flew up to see they were both dead. Sadness was for later as he saw Zotz rising up. He summoned all of Nocturnas Power and sent a pulse through the ground. The hole began to seal its self "NOOOOOO!" Zotz roared but it was to late. The hole sealed and a green light shone. They waited. The light died. A cheer went up throughout the forest. It was done.  
4 Reunion: Omar flew back with the others as they arrived at Tree Haven. The Males were with the females for this crisis.  
"Brothers and Sisters! We have vanquished the evil. With a price. But we have received something. Nocturna is within me now. She shall watch over us through me for now. Then she shall choose a new host that is worthy." As they landed he declared a celebration.  
As they flew around celebrating he found Miranda. "Hello Miranda." He said through a beetle. "Hello." she replied. "You know I still dont have a mate. Would you umm..." I stumbled. "Oh shut up. You've never been good with words. Of course I will." They hugged and it was one of the best moments in his entire life. 


End file.
